When You're Gone
by MikaHikaru
Summary: "Sin ti no soy nada, porque te fuiste y me dejaste en el damas importante de nuestras vidas, mas cando un ijo hibamos a tener, te amo tanto que me siento morir y slo quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternida." Solo fue una pesadilla.


**AUN RECUERDO CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO... TENIA COMO 13 AÑOS TT,TT ERA UNA NIÑA**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO**

* * *

**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**

Una delicada silueta de una joven mujer se alcanzaba a divisar a lo lejos recargada en un gran ventanal de una hermosa mansión, viendo como la lluvia caía frente a ella, gota a gota, una a una, chocando contra el vidrio.

**I always needed time on my own - Siempre necesite un tiempo a solas**  
**I'd never thought I need you there when I cried - Nunca pensé necesitarte cuando llorara**  
**And the days feel like years when I'm alone - Y los días se sienten como años cuando estoy sola**  
**In the bed where you lie - Y la cama donde te acuestas**  
**Is made up on your side - Esta tendida de tu lado**

Como siempre se encontraba la joven ainu sentada, en la ventana llorando al compás de las frías gotas de lluvia, mientras observaba en el vidrio el reflejo de la cama bacía, que aun estaba hecha como el la había dejado, antes de marchase de su lado y pensaba que si tanto la amaba porque tubo que dejarla cuando mas lo necesitaba.

**When you walk away - Cuando te alejas de mí**  
**I count the steps that you take - Cuento los pasos que das**  
**Do you see how much I need you right now? - ¿Ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora?**

Recordaba aquel día, el cual iba a ser el mas importante, su boda, como subía al coche para irse a alistar para el gran momento, su sonrisa, su mirada, era lo único que sobresalía de el, retumbaban las ultimas palabras en su cabeza que eran "te amo, estaré esperando en el altar", sufría pero no quería para de recordar, la llamada donde le decían que tubo un accidente en la carretera había chocado con un camión de carga.

**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you - Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan**  
**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The face I came to know is missing too - La cara que conocí también falta**  
**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day - Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día**  
**And make me ok - Y hacerlo bien**  
**I miss you - Te extraño**

Lo mas rápido que pudo llego al hospital, con su vestido de novia puesto, le dijeron que todo fue en vano no pudieron rescatarlo, el accidente fue terrible parte del motor se encontraba incrustado en su abdomen y perdido casi toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ella no lo creía, quería verlo, decirle que lo amaba, que no la dejara, que no podía vivir sin el, gritaba "no, el no pudo morir como me dejaste, te necesito, te amo, mi amor, no, porque tu" no tenia consuelo, ni su hermano podía contratarla, era un dolor inmenso, logro llegar a la habitación nomás a decirle un ultimo adiós, al verlo en la cama con unos cuantos aparatos aun conectados y una sabana cubriéndole el rostro corrió a destaparlo, pero no puedo creer lo que veía todo el rostro cortado, estaba histérica, dolida, lo único que podía hacer era llorar en su pecho, abrazada de el gritando "regresa, por favor no me dejes sola, te necesito", la querían sepárala del cuerpo ya inmóvil, ella se resistía quería besarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazo como todas la noche que habían pasado juntos, pero sabia que ya no era posible, al dejar la habitación lo ultimo que ella dijo fue "te amare por siempre".

**I haven't felt this way before - Nunca antes me sentí de esta forma**  
**Everything that I do - Todo lo que hago**  
**reminds me of you- Me recuerda a ti**  
**And the clothes you - Y la ropa que dejaste**  
**left they lie on the floor - Esta tirada en el piso**  
**And the smell just likes you - Y huele a ti**  
**I love the things that you do - Amo las cosas que haces**

En ese momento sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por un llanto, el llanto de un bebe de el hijos de los dos, sabia que tenia hambre, así que fue por el para darle de comer mientras seguía recordando que el le decía "tendremos muchos hijos y formaremos una gran familia y seremos felices para siempre hasta que la muerte nos separe" ella culpaba a aquellas palabras "hasta que la muerte nos separe" porque los separo antes de tiempo, comenzó a sentir frió, fue a tomar una frazada para calentarse y vio en el piso la ropa de el tirada, levanto una camisa y pudo sentir su aroma, ese aroma que la volvía loca, mas el perfume que usaba después de entrenar aunque oliera a perro remojado que husmeo un rato en la basura y se perfumaba después para salir a buscar un linda cachorrita, esto le provoco un linda risita, la cual solo el podía lograr, como le dolía.

**When you walk away - Cuando te alejas de mí**  
**I count the steps that you take - Cuento los pasos que das**  
**Do you see how much I need you right now? -¿Ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora?**

Regreso al ventanal para seguir viendo la lluvia, arropándose con la frazada y con el niño en brazos, recordaba como la abrazada para ver los dos una película, o simplemente tenerla en sus brazos, recordaba sus beso tan apasionados, dulces como la miel y delicados al mismo tiempo, sus manos que pasaban por su espalda acariciándola, esa sonrisa maliciosa que siempre ponía antes de hacerla suya, como quería volver a sentir eso.

**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you - Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan**  
**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The face I came to know is missing too - La cara que conocí también faltaç**  
**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day - Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día**  
**And make me ok - Y hacerlo bien**  
**I miss you - Te extraño**

Los recuerdos volvieron al funeral, ella con su vestido blanco, el con su traje negro, se veía toda desgarrada llena de sangre, sus manos vendadas, ella quería morir estar a su lado hasta en el mas aya, su hermano a lado y un gentío dándole el pésame a los padres de el, pero no a ella la mujer que había ganado el corazón mas frió del mundo, su cuñada se acerco para llevarla con su familia y presentarla como la esposa de el, la dueña de todo, a ella no le importaba nada solo el, solo que el regresara por ella, para amarla como el solo sabia hacerlo.

**We were made of each other - Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro**  
**Out here forever - Aquí para siempre**  
**I know we were - Yo se que así fue**

El funeral llego a su fin, ella tras el ataúd, desconsolada, se podía percibir un cadáver viviente, ella estaba muerta en vida, su hermano la abrazaba y le decía que el siempre estará con ella, que nunca la dejara, pero ella no le creía porque el se fue sin saber del hijo que ella esperaban, del fruto de su amor, todos la veían raro porque a cada momento se frotaba el estomago y comenzaba a llorar, hasta que un grito salio de su boca al ver el ataúd en la carroza " porque mi amor, me dejaste sin saber que vamos a tener un hijo", en eso se desmayo, cuando reacciono vio el ataúd sumergiéndose en un hoyo, una cripta, una tumba, la dejaron sola depuse de haber terminado el entierro, para que se despidiera y platicara con el por ultima vez.

**All I ever wanted was for you to know - Todo lo que yo siempre quise que tú supieras**  
**Everything I do I give my heart and soul - Que en todo lo que hago doy mi corazón y mi alma**  
**I can hardly breathe - Apenas puedo respirar**  
**I need to feel you hear with me - Necesito sentirme aquí conmigo**

Sus recuerdos terminaron y ella seguía llorando silenciosa mente como lo había hecho durante 2 años, en ese momento comenzó a sentir unos brazos a su alrededor, como antes, ella conocía esos brazos, esa manera de abrazar y al oído escucho una voz que decía "te amo" se sorprendió al voltear, no creía, estaba viendo su rostro, tal cual lo vio antes del accidente, tal cual era el, dejo al bebe a un lado para abrazarlo, el sorprendido le dejo "veo que hiciste una familia y tu esposo?", ella le respondió " yo no me case nunca porque aun te amo y ese pequeño niño es tuyo, nuestro, de los dos, te eh extrañado" "yo también amor, pero debo regresar, y le contare a todos que soy padre" "no te vayas, no me dejes sola" "sabes que no puedo quedarme, te amo" se desvaneció como la niebla de mar, ella estaba feliz por volverlo a ver y haberle dicho de su hijo, pero aun quería que regresara a su lado.

**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you - Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan**  
**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The face I came to know is missing too - La cara que conocí también falta**  
**When you're gone - Cuando no estas**  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day - Todas las palabras que siempre necesito escuchar para superar el día**  
**And make me ok - Y hacerlo bien**  
**I miss you - Te extraño**

Volvieron la lagrimas a sus ojos, a nublarlos con agua salada, a sentir esa impotencia, ese dolor que la matada, ella aun lo amaba y quería estar a su lado, ya no le importo nada, solo tomo un cuchillo y en su corazón enterrado quedo, solo dijo "ya voy contigo, mi amor, ya estaré a tu lado" y cerro los ojos para que su hora llegara.  
Una voz por la habitación se escucho "fue solo un sueño" y volteo a su lado para ver la figura desnuda de su amada aun dormido "Len, despierta, ya tenemos que irnos" "Pilika dame 5 minutos mas" "nada de 5 minutos mas el avión va a irse sin nosotros" "pues, que tenga un buen viaje porque nuestra luna de miel apenas comienza", los besos y la carias los dominaros y se demostraron cuanto se amaban hasta que quedaron agotados y solo de sus bocas salía un "te amo".


End file.
